Entwined Souls
by Sky Astor
Summary: Twelve and Clara's peaceful evening on Christmas Day... Whouffaldi. Überfluff.


_**A/N:**_ _Hello everyone! Here is my little emergency_ _überfluff_ _Whouffaldi (Christmas) fic!_

 _It was written in September, I think, and it underwent some changes during the time till now. It was supposed to be published after the finale on the 5th, but then I postponed it on 25_ _th_ _Dec. It fits better on this day… and emergency überfluff is always needed._

 _I hope you like it!_

* * *

 **Entwined Souls**

It was evening and darkness had already fallen down on the city of London. The people who were still outside in the decorated streets were wrapped up in coats and scarfs, protecting themselves against the chilly winter air that was trying to get through to their skin and bones. Occasionally a breeze rose and intensified the evening cold that embraced all the buildings as it tried to get in. Even snow occurred - a light white duvet of a few centimetres... It had not lasted for long. And the remaining traces washed the rain away. However, the forecast told that there was a chance of some more snowflakes…

It was this time of the year again. Families and friends were getting together, celebrated and enjoyed this very special time. The best time.

It was past 11 pm.

Clara's flat was filled only with a dim light and the sounds of Christmas carols which gave the place a very peaceful and calming tinge. A wonderful Christmas tree with colourful lights stood in the corner of her living room, right next to the Doctor's guitar that was propped against the wall. A few candles were placed on the table and the smell of orange tea with cinnamon hung in the air. At her place, one could not only feel, but even _smell_ the Season, which was incredibly satisfying and made all troubles disappear from mind. Her bedroom had one special decoration - the TARDIS, covered with a golden tinsel garland on top that hung down on the sides. The blue box hummed with contentment from time to time - because she was linked with the Doctor whose body and soul were as currently in a state of pure bliss.

The Doctor, dressed in his tight black trousers and holey jumper, was lying on the couch in the cosy living room, resting his head on a warm, soft pillow that was Clara's lap. His eyes were closed; no thoughts were bothering his mind.

Sometimes he wondered how she did this… Stop him from thinking. No one else could do that. Not even he himself. Only his Clara.

It was like magic. And love. Deep love. He was besotted with her. His mind was blank when their lips connected, their naked bodies touched… His Clara.

The Doctor felt her fingers in his hair, playing with his long curls, running through them, twining them around her fingers... drowning in the grey sea.

Clara started massaging his skull while she was taking every single feature of his relaxed angelic face in and she chuckled when a little moan escaped from the back of his throat.

His lips curled into a smile and his eyes opened to look at her.

"Enjoying yourself?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"Very much," he replied in his gravelly tone.

"Shouldn't we check the bedroom?"

"Nah, she's fine... sleeping," he replied, meaning: I don't want to go anywhere right now.

Right after that came a soft cry from behind the closed door.

"Not anymore. Come on," Clara said with a smile and patted the Doctor on his belly.

"She just wants to see us," the Doctor translated.

They walked into the room where their daughter was in a cradle. The little girl started smiling brightly when she saw their parents looking down at her.

"Hey, how are you, Ellie?" the Doctor whispered as his fingers tickled her on her little belly. He earned a positive answer and a cute laugh for that before he picked her up to hold her in his arms.

Clara had proudly watched him play with their daughter for a while, which the little girl enjoyed dearly. She leaned into his side and smiled at Ellie who was now examining her father's long fingers, holding one in her tiny hands. She couldn't even describe how happy she was at this moment...

"She's brilliant," the Time Lord whispered, looking at the innocent being adoringly as he felt the two little hearts drumming in her chest through her tiny hands.

Ellie stretched her arms out towards the Doctor's chest and pulled at his jumper.

Pouting his lips, he frowned a bit because he wasn't sure what she wanted.

"I think she wants your jumper," Clara giggled and rubbed the baby's tummy.

"Our little princess took after you, then," he teased her.

"Yeah, I saw this coming, you know," she replied with a little laugh.

The Doctor put Ellie carefully back in her cradle and stripped to his dusty pink tee shirt that he usually wore under all the other layers of his clothing.

"Here, nice and warm for you," he said softly with a smile and tucked the little girl up in it as if it was a blanket.

Clara walked to the other side of the cradle and bent down to kiss Ellie's forehead.

"Good night... We love you very, very much," she whispered while the baby's grey eyes were fixed on her.

"Bedtime story?" she looked back at the Doctor.

"Another one? That would be the fourth tonight," he replied, making Clara giggle.

It was no bother. Of course, it wasn't - but he just wanted to go back to the couch and lie down with Clara... or rest his head in her lap again. Hug her, kiss her... Let her caress him.

The impossible girl was actually still the only one who could do this because his attitude towards other people was more or less the same – no hugging or anything of this kind.

"Can't we do it my way, this time?" he asked her while he was making puppy eyes at her.

"You want to show off your "dad skills" again or just really want to go back to the living room?"

"Maybe both?" he asked, looking at her all innocently.

Clara shook her head and giggled.

He gave her a little smile and leaned on the side of the cradle.

"Once upon a time..." he whispered, putting his middle finger to Ellie's forehead. With one single touch, he'd sent her to the world of dreams.

"The end."

"Compared to other parents, I feel like we're cheating every time you do this," Clara whispered with a grin on her face.

"Whereas others may have some sleepless nights? Nah, you're just very lucky to have me," he replied with a cheeky smile as he joined her side and put his arm around her.

She knew she could tease him, start bantering with him, but decided to leave it now... There would be plenty of other opportunities for banter, she was sure.

"Yes, I am lucky indeed," she admitted, leaning into him again.

The luckiest woman in the whole universe.

"So am I, my Clara," he replied.

They kept standing there for a moment and watched their daughter sleep before they returned to the living room.

They sat down and the Time Lord sipped at his tea while Clara went to the kitchen.

"Do you want some Mon Chéris?" she called.

"I've already had 52. There is just half a box left," he replied with a chuckle.

"What? When?!"

Clara had just opened the cupboard where she had kept the delights only to find out that he told the truth. Three and a half boxes were empty.

He always stuffed himself with chocolate and biscuits when he was at her place, yet he magically remained thin. Nevertheless, he did put a little weight on, but Clara really didn't mind. She sometimes used his tummy as a pillow.

"I ate them last night while you were sleeping... My nose caught the smell of it, so I got up and went looking for them."

"At least, you've left me some," Clara replied, looking at the half empty box.

"Well, I've already had quite a stomach ache, so..."

"Of course," she said and ate two pieces before she returned to the living room.

She'd found the Doctor lying on the couch, stretching himself - as he did so, his tee shirt crawled up a little and revealed a bit of his tummy.

He hadn't spotted her yet because he had his eyes closed, so she went over to him on her tiptoes, silent a mouse. The Doctor jerked a little when she crawled between his legs because he didn't hear her coming. Smiling, she placed some gentle kisses on the pale skin of his belly covered with sparse chest hair. He loved it, she knew - just like he loved when she kissed his chest, but even now, his body still tensed up under her touches... But he learned to let go.

Clara crawled up to him, her lips finding his.

"Happy now?"

A low agreeing hum came from the back his throat while he sneaked his arms around her.

"With you – always," he smiled at her faintly, his eyes full of glitter and love as he gazed at her. God, he was besotted with her.

"I bet there is a star born always when you smile like this," she whispered and he just couldn't resist meeting her lips with his again.

"Clara, I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too, my Doctor," she replied.

Funny. It took them ages to get these three words out because they always seemed to find hundreds of ways of saying it differently. Sometimes they had to make exceptions.

The impossible girl placed a soft kiss on the tip of his nose before she rested her head on his shoulder and nuzzled against his neck. Her hand was sneaked under his tee shirt, gently stroking his side that was covered with goose bumps.

She yawned. Clara already wanted to go to bed twenty minutes ago, but the Doctor refused to move and wanted her to keep on combing his hair with her fingers…

"Still want to sleep?" he asked her.

"Yeah..."

"Alright," he whispered as he looked at her.

He took her hand from under his shirt, brought it to his lips and kissed it.

He waited till she lay down, then he crawled into her bed as well and supported himself on his elbow, so he could look down at her.

"What do you do when I sleep?" Clara asked, smiling at him.

"Apart from eating Mon Chéris," she added.

The Doctor chuckled as he caressed her cheek… So beautiful.

"Well... Sometimes I sleep as well. Sometimes I watch you," he murmured shyly... Maybe she would find it weird.

She didn't.

"You can fly across time and space when I sleep, Doctor... Go on an adventure and see all the beautiful things out there. I wouldn't mind," she assured him.

"I don't need to see the beautiful things out there... When I can watch someone who is more beautiful than all those things together."

Clara's lips curled into a smile.

"Well, and when I don't watch you, I just hold you close to me while I lay awake... or I read. Sometimes I check on our beloved baby if she's okay… Or I inside the TARDIS to fiddle with some gadgets that I had wanted to repair or build ages ago…"

He paused.

"Or I just raid your kitchen and all your hiding places and eat most of the chocolate I can find."

"Yeah, I've noticed," she laughed a little.

"And what are you going to do tonight?"

"Be here with you," he whispered before he kissed her.

"Good night, my Clara. Sleep well."

"Good night, Doctor."

The Time Lord covered them with the blanket, snuggled close to Clara and she tucked her head under his chin. He smiled into her silky brown hair while he was rubbing her back gently, not wanting to be anywhere right now. In his mind, he was pondering some snowy places where he could take her the next day – if she would want to… Maybe they wouldn't go anywhere and just walk around in the decorated streets London and take in that festive atmosphere…

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _Thank you very much for reading – I hope you enjoyed it!  
Kudos and comments appreciated. :)  
Merry Christmas & a Happy New Year to you all! __  
__~ Sky Astor_


End file.
